


Mending the Brokenhearted

by IAmProudOfUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is human and there is no chance of him becoming an angel again. He is forced to adjust to life and when he meets a girl at the bar the night before he doesn't go home with her that night. Instead Cas asks if they can go out for lunch and she agrees, but Cas waits for her and she never shows. Eventually he texts Dean who comes to pick him up and help him through this painful experience. As they go home an incident happens that makes Dean question if Cas is truly okay and when they get to the bunker he ends up taking care of Cas knowing he needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending the Brokenhearted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything aside from my grammatical mistakes.
> 
> This is for my best friend Lauren! (@assbutt_impala67)
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments, but please keep them kind we appreciate critiques and feedback, but not mean or rude comments. Thank you! Enjoy!

Cas sat there, perfect posture as always, waiting for Jenny to meet him; she promised she would he just had to wait for her at the park. He met this girl last night at a bar with Dean and they talked. He was still new to being human and didn't go home with her, but she told him to meet her at the park so e walked to, sat and waited there for her. He hadn't eat lunch because she said they would go out for a bite to eat, but he also skipped breakfast because he didn't realize he was hungry at the time. 

His stomach was growling and he had this crushing feeling in his chest which he didn't understand and keep pushing it away, but now matter how man times it would come back and threaten to make him cry. In the mean time he sent Dean a text message, "Is it normal for women to make men wait?" He sent Dean then looked around, but he didn't see her. Immediately he got a call and he answered, "Hello?" He said not looking at the caller ID, "How long have you been waiting?" Asked Dean and Cas looked at his phone to see the time, it was 7:00 now and the sun was setting, "Nine hours." He said and he heard Dean curse on the other end, "Dean what's wrong?" He asked concerned that Dean was busy and he was bothering him the crushing feeling becoming even stronger, "That girl is a bitch, that's what's wrong." He said and then Cas heard car keys and was confused, "Dean what are you talking about?" He asked confused still and Dean sighed, "She left you there Cas." He said and that's when Cas felt his heart sink. He felt his throat get tight as tears fell and he tried to swallow, but it didn't work, “She…” Cas started, but stopped himself because he could feel a sob about to escape. He didn't talk for a long while as he heard Dean open and close the door to the Impala, “Cas?” He asked as he started up the car, but Cas couldn't make a sound he just sniffled to try and make noise without having to open his mouth. He heard Dean call the girl a bitch again and drive, “Listen Cas, I’m going to hang up and you’re going to text me where you are okay?” He said softly and Cas felt himself nodding suddenly wanting to be in Dean’s arms. 

He felt blindsided by all of these emotions and whimpered, he just needed to hug someone, “Hey, hey Cas, it’s gonna be okay, alright?” He said softly, “It’s gonna be alright, just text me the park and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He said, “I swear I’ll be there Cas.” He said and Cas nodded, “I’m gonna hang up now, just hang in there, I’m coming.” He said then hung up and Cas immediately sent Dean the text with tears streaming down his face. He was still sitting like a ramrod was jammed up his spine, but as soon as he heard the Impala he stood up and suddenly feeling shame and fear that he was crying and Dean was going to make fun of him. He saw Dean get out of the car and walk towards him and Cas felt all these emotions start to rise; fear, embarrassment, shame. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there his eyes glued to the ground. 

Dean walked up and immediately wrapped his arms around Cas which took him by surprise, but even Cas had some basic human instinct and wrapped his arms around Dean hesitantly, “It’s gonna be alright Cas.” Dean said softly and that was all he needed to hear to break down in the safety of Dean’s arms. Cas’ body started to jerk with his silently sobs and Dean just held him and comforted him with a gentle word and a soft touch. They stood there for at least forty five minutes before Cas started to calm down and immediately felt shame for crying even though he knew logically it was a good thing. Dean must have sensed Cas’ uneasiness because he placed his hand on Cas’ cheek which made Cas look up at Dean his vulnerability displayed in his eyes for all to see. Dean smiled softly at him, so much so that it warmed and broke Cas’ heart because that was the same kind of softness that he showed Sam and Cas knew he didn't deserve that kind of smile, “It’s okay Cas.” He said and wiped away a streak of tears, “Crying is okay, it’s a good thing.” He said and Cas swallowed, “Hell even I shed the odd tear every now and then.” He said and that was when Cas noticed that Dean’s eyes were slightly red like he too had been crying, “D-Dean-” Cas started, but was cut off by Dean, “My eyes are red because of the damned pollen, I hate spring.” He said, but Cas knew Dean well enough to know it was a lie, but he smiled all the same warmed by the fact that Dean shed a few tears on his behalf, “Come on, I bet you could use something to eat and then a hot bath to relax after today.” He said and Cas nodded, “I would really like that.” He said timidly and Dean smiled, “That’s the spirit.” He said then threw his arm around Cas’ shoulder and walked him to the car. 

Dean talked about what to do next time a girl decided to ‘meet up the next day’ which mainly consisted of Dean telling Cas to always tell Dean where he was going so that way Dean always knew where Cas was, but Cas suspected it was because in his own weird way the hunter cared for him like he did Sam, but perhaps more so because Cas was so new and vulnerable. As they walked in they were seated and Dean ordered a beer for the both of them, “So Sam’s on a case with Garth for the weekend I figured we could stay in and watch some classic horror movies.” He said smiling and Cas nodded, “That would be nice.” He said then looked down at the empty table, it was wooden, old, but sturdy. Cas was getting lost in the dangerous confines of his mind. He felt trapped and confined suddenly, then he felt a sharp pain on his back, but he knew nothing was touching him. He gasped and moved away from the back of the booth leaning over the table and looking back, but saw nothing. It was so disturbing to him to see nothing behind him, but the booth. There was a time when he would have seen massive wings expanding all the way to the ceiling and as wide as the room, but now there was nothing, nothing except a pain from where this wings once were, but then there shouldn't be a pain, should there? His wings were gone, incinerated when he fell from heaven, he shouldn't be feeling anything yet, he did, “Cas!” He heard Dean say worried and he was pulled from his thoughts and turned to Dean and was greeted by a worried look, “What’s wrong?” He asked and Cas felt a sudden need to say something about the pain, to ask for help, but something else kept him from saying that and instead said, “It’s nothing.” And sat back like normal ignoring the pain and Dean’s look. 

They ate with small talk back and forth, but Cas wasn't much for talking in the first place, he was more of a listener so he listened to Dean talk about anything and everything. It was nice to focus on him because even if Cas couldn't see it he knew Dean’s soul was shining as brightly as ever especially when he talked about Sam. Cas ate slowly and when he was finished his food and took one last drink from his beer he set it down. He was full and didn't thirst anymore so he looked to Dean who was paying for the food and they both stood up and started walking, but Cas stumbled and Dean immediately went to help him correct himself, “Hey, hey, easy there.” He said and helped him stand up again, “You aren’t that much of a light weight, I’ve seen you down several beers without so much as blinking.” He said and Cas nodded, “Sorry, I tripped over my feet.” He said, but even he knew that was bull shit, he just couldn’t bring himself to say his wings hurt because he didn’t have them anymore. Dean just gave him another look, this time more worried and walked him out keeping by his side incase Cas ‘tripped’ again. They drove back to the bunker in silence and Cas looked out the window watching the scenery go by. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him every now and then and he sighed, but chose not to say anything. He just wanted to forget this day ever happened. 

They parked the car and walked into the bunker and Cas immediately went to his room, well he didn’t call it that, he always called it the spare bedroom because he didn’t feel like he belonged here. He was a fallen angel and they had no place in this world least of all Cas, it was his fault the angels fell in the first place and sometimes he felt so guilty that he wished Dean and Sam would just throw him to the angels that wanted him dead. He even went so far as to put a razor to his wrist, but he could never bring himself to slit them. He felt like a failure, worthless, and now he was a burden to the two people he cared about most. Cas sat in the spare bedroom and cried silently into his hands feeling everything hit him all at once. His emotions plummeted and his selfesteem was at an all time low. While Cas cried Dean walked down the hallway to his room, but decided that he was going to draw Cas a bath and help him relax, it was the least he could do for always taking care of him and his brother so many times. He drew the bath and made sure it was steaming hot, the bathroom even steaming, but not too hot that it would hurt him. He smiled and stepped out of the bathroom and went Cas’ room and opened the door, he knew the angel wouldn’t be doing anything that would require him to knock and it wasn’t like Cas didn’t like Dean’s company. As he opened the door though Dean was shocked to see Cas crying on the edge of his bed. He looked so broken, so helpless and Dean had no idea what he must be going through. 

Dean sighed softly and walked in silently and sat on the bed and placed a hand on Cas’ back. He jumped a little when Cas cried out and looked at Dean in fear. He immediately pulled his hand back and that made Cas flinch and cover his head afraid and Dean felt his heart sink a little, “Cas, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said softly and he noted how Cas stopped trembling, but he was still tense, “I didn’t know you were hurt.” He said and Cas assumed the same position as before crying into his hands, “I’m not injured.” He said brokenly and Dean felt his heart sink even further thinking that Cas was afraid of him, “M-My wings Dean.” He said and Dean was thrown off for a moment, “What about your wings?” He asked and Cas whimpered which made Dean reach out and put a hesitant hand on his shoulder, “They’re gone Dean.” He said and then heard a quiet sob, “They’re gone, but the pain is still here, why is it still here Dean?” He asked, more like sobbed out, “I shouldn’t feel them anymore, there shouldn’t be any connection, but I feel the pain Dean, I feel the searing pain like they are burning off of me. Why Dean, why do I still feel this pain?!” He sobbed and Dean felt his heart shatter and he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist holding him close, “Shh, it’s okay Cas.” He said and this time Cas let it all out sobbing openingly, brokenly. He wasn’t holding anything back and Dean just felt his heart break more and more hearing each sob, but he would stay here until he stopped. 

Eventually Cas had cried himself out, he had no more tears to shed and he just hyperventilated trying to breathe normally again. Dean rubbed his lower back never daring go near his shoulder blades and breathed in and out so Cas could follow along. It took a while to fully calm him down, but Cas was breathing normally again and Dean smiled as he held him, “That’s it.” He said softly then pulled away, but Cas tensed, “Please don’t leave.” Cas said quickly and desperately which made Dean tighten his grip, “I’m not going anywhere.” He said softly, “But I want to take you to get a bath.” He said softly, “It will make you feel better I promise.” He said and rubbed Cas’ lower back again, “Do you trust me?” He asked and Cas, without missing a beat said, “Yes.” Which made Dean smiled and pull away slightly, “Then come with me.” He said and stood up pulling Cas up with him. He walked him slowly to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat. Cas was too weak to stand because he had cried so much and just had to sit down, he wasn't sitting like he had a rod jammed up his spine. Dean drained the bath and then drew another one that made the bathroom steam up again and smiled. He then went to Cas and looked at him kneeling down, “If you don’t want this just tell me okay?” He asked and Cas nodded, but he did want this, he’s always wanted Dean, in one way or another, but he knew Dean didn’t want him, who could? Dean smiled and gently took off Cas’ layers, being very tender and aware of his shoulder blades, and set the clothes on the floor next to him. He then touched Cas’ button to his jeans and looked up for permission which Cas gave because he trusted Dean implicitly. 

Dean looked back down at the button and undid it then stood and pulled Cas up gently so he could take off his jeans and underwear making Cas blush. Dean was being so tender and gentle with him which made a tear fall because Cas was so in love with Dean, but he couldn’t possibly feel the same way. Dean sighed softly and wiped the tear away, “No more tears.” He said, “Just relax and let me take care of you.” He said and Cas nodded clearing his mind as best he could. Dean helped Cas out of his pants and underwear and walked him over to the bath. He didn’t even have the strength to step into it, but Dean had him covered. He lifted him gently and set him in the tub which made him gasp, but he was otherwise thankful. Something he noted was when he leaned back expecting the hard shell of the tub he was met with a wet warmth of a towel and realized that Dean had placed one there to make it more comfortable and Cas smiled faintly. He looked up and him and Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, “You stay here and relax for a little while okay? I’ll be right outside-” He started to remove his hand, but Cas reacted in a panic and grabbed Dean’s forearm without thinking and knew he had fear written all over his face as well as his vulnerability. Dean saw that and stopped then smiled at him, “Or I can stay here with you.” He said and kneeled down beside the tub and rolled his sleeves up, “Just relax, okay Cas?” He said and Cas nodded pulled his hand back from Dean secure in the fact that he was going to stay then leaned his head back on to the soft towel closing his eyes. 

He wasn’t expected a wash cloth to slide across his skin, Dean was bathing him. He didn’t move though just relaxing into the soft and gentle touches, he let out a moan and blushed waiting for Dean to stop and pull away, but he didn’t. In fact he kept washing his body starting with his arms then going to his chest and down to his legs and feet then he reached down and cleaned his cock which made Cas moan again, “D-Dean.” He said and Dean used his other hand to rest on wrap around Cas’ neck, “Shh Cas, just relax.” He said as he let go of the wash cloth and wrap his hands around Cas’ cock stroking it gently getting it fully hard before he started to stroke it firmly. Cas moaned and whimpered and leaned into every touch Dean gave him letting him do what he wanted. Cas was so comfortable and lost in the pleasure and love of Dean that he didn't realize he was saying Dean's name over and over like a prayer quietly, "Cum for me Cas." Dean said and a moment later he did, Cas was helpless to obey, but he wanted to. Cas always wanted to please Dean and now wasn't any different. Cas panted softly and leaned against the towel relaxing while Dean took care of washing the rest of him. 

Dean smiled seeing Cas so comfortable, he never took for granted how Cas let every single guard down when they were together. No matter what, Cas trusted Dean wholly and completely, it was a rush and made him smile. He finished cleaning him not caring that his shirt was getting wet because he was reaching down into the tub to pull the drain, he could just change. Cas looked at Dean as he grabbed a towel and started to stand up. Dean walked over and smiled drying Cas off and wrapping the towel around him and then picking him up bridal style. Cas gasped, but wrapped his arms around Dean's neck just holding on while Dean walked. Cas was expecting Dean to go to the spare room, but to his surprise Dean walked to his own room. Cas didn't say anything, he just relaxed in Dean's arms slightly cold from the chill of the air clashing with his wet skin. Dean gently set him on the bed and laid him down so he could easily dry off the rest of him and smiled, "I need to change shirts, but don't move from this position, okay?" He asked and Cas nodded, confused by the request, but would fulfill it anyway. Dean went to his dresser and grabbed a couple clothes and set them aside on his desk then undressed so he was naked just like Cas. 

He swallowed and went to to the bed and grabbed a bottle from his bedside table and placed a hand on Cas' back, "You know I will never hurt you Cas." He said softly and placed a hand on his lower back and Cas nodded, "I know you won't Dean." He said turning his head to glance back at him not saying anything about his nakedness, "Just relax Cas." He said softly and gently pulled the towel away and let it fall to the floor. Cas was tense, but relaxed because he trusted Dean more than anyone else including himself. He was afraid in the back of his mind that Dean wanted to have sex with him, not that Cas didn’t want that, but he wasn’t ready right now. To his relief though Dean opened the bottle and poured what looked like oil into his hands and then kneeled on the bed and placed his hands on Cas’ lower back, “Just relax Cas, I’m gonna take care of you today.” He said softly and started to work the muscles in his back. 

It was so strange for Cas to feel the ache and soreness of his back melt away as Dean worked him over and over being incredibly gentle and so tender. If he could he would cry at how kind he was being, it almost seemed cruel though because in all of Cas’ emotions doubt was underlying them all. He doubted that Dean truly cared for him other than thinking of him as a burden that needed to be carried, he doubted that he would ever be useful to the brothers again, he doubted that Dean would let him stay in the bunker for much longer. He was so intrigued by humans, but now that he is one all he has experienced is fear, pain, and hurt. As Cas thought Dean started to move up with his hands and almost reached his shoulder blades, but Cas felt his hands and immediately tensed and tried to move away from Dean’s touch, “Please don’t.” He said not wanting to be subject to anymore pain, but Dean wasn’t taking no for an answer. He stopped short of his shoulder blades and kept his hands still aside from rubbing comforting circles in his back, “Cas, it’s okay.” He said softly, “It’s gonna be okay.” He said, “I promise you this isn’t going to hurt.” He said and kept his hands shy of his shoulder blades rubbing soothing circles, “You know I’m not going to hurt you Cas.” He said and Cas turned his head to look at Dean fear ever present in his eyes, but Dean only smiled softly, again a smile that warmed and broke his heart, “Do you trust me Cas?” He asked again and this time Cas almost hesitated, but by force of habit he nodded his head, “Y-Yes Dean.” He said still afraid, but Dean didn’t take offense, “Then relax, I’m going to take away your pain.” He said and Cas nodded and swallowed turning his head and letting his body relax no matter how tempting it was to tense up and move away from him. 

Dean didn’t move up immediately, he massaged his lower back again and then slowly started to move up and when he reached Cas’ shoulder blades he worked on the tight knots and kinks that were in them. Cas bit his lip and kept his body relaxed and his breathing as calm as he could keep, but soon he realized there was no pain. Dean promised him he wouldn’t feel any pain and that promise was kept which made Cas feel ashamed because he had doubted Dean. He couldn’t voice his shame though, he was getting lost in the feeling of his shoulders being massaged and it went on for over an hour. When Dean stopped Cas was almost asleep, but he was roused from his doze when Dean layed down next to him. Cas turned over facing Dean and Dean was facing him, but they didn’t say anything. Cas didn’t know what to say or how to thank him, but then he never had to. Dean just moved his hands to Cas and pulled him close embracing him nakedly in bed. It was so intimate and tender that Cas couldn’t stop his whimper and wrap his arms around Dean as well burying his face in the crook of his neck. He was so greedy for Dean’s touch, for his gentle caress and for the past hour he has had that, but even now he wants more. Cas wants to be able to hold Dean every night as he falls asleep listening to his heartbeat, he yearns for it, his heart aches for it, but he doesn’t even know if Dean would accept him like that. Thankfully Dean was one step ahead of him and moved so he was near his ear, “I love you Cas.” He said and Cas felt his own heart skip several beats. 

He knew Dean wasn’t very external with his affection and that was putting it lightly, but these past few hours Dean has shown Cas that he truly and deeply cares for him. Cas does too, but like normal his human emotions get in the way of his true feelings and he swallows, “I know Dean, it’s an honor to know you consider me a brother like Sam.” He said, but those words tasted like byle as he spoke them, he didn’t want to be considered a brother, he wanted to be Dean’s lover, Cas even thought the word husband. He felt Dean shake his head, “Not like that Cas.” He said and pulled his face up so they were looking at each other Cas’ vulnerability and Dean’s tender sight, “I love you Cas.” He said this time his meaning crystal clear, “And I want you to stay with me forever.” He said, “Move in and my room, ‘our’ room.” He said and Cas felt tears start to fall, Dean smiled at him, “Hey, don’t cry, don’t cry.” He said softly wiping the tears, he didn’t say anything else and just looked into Cas’ eyes waiting for some kind of response and Cas could see his resolve start to weaken. He could see the moment Dean’s confidence started to slowly wilt, but he wasn’t going to give it time to turn to complete down. Instead Cas moved forward and captured Dean’s lips in an uncoordinated, unrefined, kiss. It was the most straightforward answer Cas had given Dean all day and when he pulled away he was proud to say he rendered Dean speechless. 

After that both of them just layed in bed naked staying in the intimate setting for as long as they both desired. They eventually pulled the blankets up and Cas fell asleep listening to the one thing he desired the most; Dean’s heartbeat strong and firm. Garth and Sam ended up being gone a whole week, but Cas and Dean didn’t mind. Dean made sure his little brother way okay and after he got off the phone him and Cas would cuddle and kiss here and there. Dean was always so fast with women, but he knows that Cas isn’t ready and he would never do anything to scare Cas or make him feel pressured to do something he doesn’t want to in this relationship so for the first time in a very long time Dean is waiting. That being said it doesn’t mean that they don’t play around and get up to dirty deeds, but Dean is waiting for Cas because he knows that when he is ready it will be a magical moment. For now though they will stick to jerking off and sucking eachother off and afterwards Cas latching onto Dean like an octopus and it’s many suckers never letting go of it’s prey. Dean never thought of Cas as a cuddler, but it’s possible his favorite thing for them to do, favorite nonsexual thing to do that is. It fulfills a desire deep within him to hold someone he loves close and protect them while he knows he is providing for Cas what he desires as well. Dean’s only regret is that he didn’t act sooner on his feelings for Cas, but now that he has he will never waste a moment with him… Not while there are several different types of ways to jerk off with Cas that they haven’t tried yet.


End file.
